Using particles containing an element capable of occluding/releasing lithium ions such as Si, Sn or the like to obtain a lithium ion secondary battery with a higher capacity has been studied. A theoretical capacity of a lithium ion battery when particles containing, for example, Si are used in a negative electrode material is 4200 mAh/g. Since the theoretical capacity of a lithium battery when metal lithium is used is 3900 mAh/g, if Si or the like can be used in the negative electrode material, it is expected that lithium ion battery having a smaller size and higher capacity than lithium battery can be obtained. However, since the particles containing the element such as Si or the like are low in electric conductivity and have large resistance in occlusion/release of lithium ions, a capacity as high as expected is not obtained. Further, due to repetition of large expansion and contraction accompanying the occlusion/release of the lithium ions, the particles are crushed to become fine particles and electrical connections are disrupted, and the internal resistance increases, thus only lithium ion battery having a short charge/discharge cycle life have been obtained.